Sorcières Stark
by Karen Killa
Summary: Luna et Hortense sont réincarnées dans le monde de Westeros comme les deux dernières filles de Rickard et Lyarra Stark. Envoyées afin de lutter contre la menace des Marcheurs Blancs. AU. Light Catelyn Bashing. Female Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Agenouillée sur le sol, les yeux bleus clairs et normalement lumineux de Luna, laissaient échapper de multiples larmes, coulant sur des joues salies par la poussière et le sang des combat. Quoique la jeune femme ne s'en souciait pas, tout cela n'avait pas d'importance pour la jolie blonde qui avait semblé si étrange aux yeux de la plus grande partie des gens. Mais jamais Hortense, jamais la sorcière aux cheveux ébènes qu'elle aimait comme une grande sœur. Hortense ne l'avait jamais traité comme si elle était folle, ou idiote, ou encore trop bizarre. Hortense l'avait accepté comme elle était. Elle l'avait sauvé, elle avait été une véritable amie pour elle, et ce dès la fin de sa première année.

Après avoir passé un an à Poudlard, où elle n'avait pas trouvé sa place, ou trouvé des gens... Où elle avait été seule presqu'en permanence, isolée, voire moquée par les gens de sa maison, les Serdaigles. Luna était tombée sur Hortense Potter, la Survivante, dans un moment où elle était en train de lire tranquillement. Craignant de la déranger, ou d'être moquer d'avantage, Luna avait été prête à faire demi tour, discrètement, mais Hortense l'avait entendu. Elle lui avait dit de s'asseoir si elle voulait lire ou étudier.

C'était arrivé une fois, puis deux, puis l'aînée l'avait aidé à rédiger un devoir, puis à réviser certains de ses cours. Et ça avait recommencé l'année d'après, jusqu'à ce que petit à petit elles aient développé une forte amitié. Échangeant régulièrement des lettres en vacances, mais même durant l'année vu qu'elles avaient des emplois du temps différents et qu'elles n'étaient pas dans la même maison.

C'était Hortense qui l'avait sorti des cachots des Malefoy après six semaines d'emprisonnement. Et c'était Hortense qui avait pris un coup pour elle lorsqu'un mangemort avait tenté de la tuer. Un sort qui avait crée une large entaille dans la sorcière aux yeux émeraudes, une entaille qui la faisait se vider de son sang. Tandis que Luna essayait désespéramment d'arrêter le saignement en appuyant sur la blessure.

"Vas-t'en. Tu dois te mettre à l'abri." dit doucement, et avec une douleur audible dans la voix, Hortense. La sorcière d'à peine dix-huit ans, ayant fêté son anniversaire le jour même, essayait d'enlever les mains de Luna de sa blessure.

Cependant la blonde pouvait être têtue, et elle était plus forte que la plupart des gens pensaient. De plus si Hortense était une redoutable adversaire avec sa magie, elle restait une femme assez menue, et bien que Luna n'ait pas beaucoup plus de force qu'elle, la perte de sang de la sorcière aux cheveux ébènes lui permettait de garder le dessus. Surtout vu qu'Hortense s'affaiblissait de minutes en minutes. Pour la plus grande panique de Luna d'ailleurs.

"Je ne te laisserais pas, alors arrête de te répéter. Économise tes forces, tu dois tenir jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh arrive." contra Luna, sans lever ses yeux bleus de ses mains. Ses mains qui rougissaient qu'importe si elle essayait désespéramment d'arrêter le sang. Malheureusement elle n'y connaissait rien en sortilèges de guérisons, ou en gestes pour permettre à Hortense de tenir plus longtemps. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'appuyer sur l'endroit de la blessure qui saignait le plus. Non que ce soit très efficace.

"Ils sont trop nombreux. On ne pourra pas les repousser à nouveau." nia Hortense. "Elle ne viendra pas. Ce ne sera pas possible. C'est fini Luna, part et sauve ta vie."

Elle avait accepté de venir ici, à Poudlard, ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait, le château avait subi beaucoup de dégâts lors de la bataille en mai. Ils avaient cherché à faire beaucoup afin de réparer l'école, mais il y avait eu tellement à faire. Le gouvernement magique britannique était en piètre état, il y avait des combats partout, contrairement à la première fois, les mangemorts avaient l'avantage. Et ils ne voulaient en aucun cas se rendre, pas alors que leur maître pouvait revenir une seconde fois. Pas alors qu'ils avaient été en charge du gouvernement.

Hortense, avait aidé à traquer les mangemorts, elle s'était battue contre eux, mais elle avait fait une pause pour l'anniversaire de Neville et le sien, ils étaient nés avec un jour d'écart après tout. Ils avaient fêté ça, fêté le fait d'être encore en vie, d'être ensemble... Malheureusement les mangemorts avaient attaqué.

Pendant des siècles, Poudlard avait été protégé par des enchantements extrêmement puissants, renforcés d'ailleurs par leurs âges, datant depuis la création de l'école. Lorsque Voldemort avait attaqué l'école en mai, il avait réussi à détruire ces enchantements, aidé par le fait qu'il était un descendant de Serpentard. Cela lui avait permis d'avoir un lien avec l'école et donc avec les protections, lui permettant donc de les détruire lors de la bataille.

Les mangemorts n'avaient donc pas eu trop de mal à percer les barrières, surtout vu qu'Augustus Rookwood était un des chefs du groupe. Un ancien langue-de-plomb et un homme très intelligent. Qui en plus n'avait absolument rien à perdre, le rendant donc d'autant plus dangereux.

Suffisamment dangereux pour qu'il décide d'attaquer Poudlard, sachant que les 'héros' de la guerre y seraient pour fêter les anniversaires de Neville Londubat et d'Hortense Potter. Et pour réussir.

"Ne dis pas de conneries. Je ne te laisse pas. Et je ne compte pas me répéter alors arrête. Tu vas survivre tu m'entends ? Tu dois te battre, je ne veux pas te perdre." pleura Luna. "Je ne peux pas te perdre."

Hortense regarda de ses yeux émeraudes la femme qu'elle aimait comme une petite sœur. Luna avait fait son chemin au travers de ses défenses sans que l'ancienne griffondor ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit pour l'empêcher. Sans qu'elle ne puisse même y penser, la jeune sorcière qui la faisait penser soit à une fae, soit à une fée ou à une nymphe.

"Je t'aime." dit Hortense, elle n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots, n'avait eu personne pour le faire, quoiqu'elle aurait peut-être pu avec Sirius... Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Et là, elle voulait que Luna le sache, qu'elle n'ait pas le moindre doute qu'Hortense l'aimait de tout son cœur, cette petite sœur envoyée par la chance. Une des rares belles choses dans sa vie.

"Hortense..." balbutia Luna, en voyant la sorcière aux cheveux noirs qui fermaient les yeux. "Non, non, non... Je te l'interdis tu m'entends. Je t'interdis de fermer les yeux et de mourir. C'est non."

"Enfin trouvé blondinette. On a une affaire en cours il me semble." commenta Walden Macnair en trouvant leur cachette.

Luna ne put réprimer un frisson de terreur en voyant les petits yeux bleus de fouine du principal exécuteur de Voldemort. Un homme qui sans l'intervention de Narcissa et Drago Malefoy, l'aurait sans aucun doute violé. La blonde l'avait entendu plusieurs fois lorsqu'il torturait des nées-moldus ou des moldues. Il était particulièrement cruel et vicieux, et il la terrifiait.

Elle avait sa baguette magique, et elle était libre, cependant elle était aussi épuisée. Avant de devoir amener Hortense dans cette cachette, elles avaient fait plusieurs duels, qu'elles avaient gagné mais pas sans blessure et certainement pas sans s'épuiser magiquement et physiquement. Tandis que Macnair semblait être en grande forme et ne semblait pas blessé.

Cependant Luna avait appris d'Hortense à se battre, à tenir le coup et surtout à ne pas baisser les bras, et puis sa sœur était agonisante derrière elle. Hors de question que ce mangemort ne touche à un seul de ses cheveux. Hortense l'avait toujours protégé, c'était à son tour.

La sorcière aux yeux émeraudes lui avait aussi appris que l'attaque était la meilleure défense, Luna n'attendit donc pas que Macnair lance le premier sort, elle le fit en premier. Et pas un stupefix ou un experliamus, si la guerre leur avait appris une chose c'était que parfois il fallait combattre le feu par le feu. Et le plus important dans ce genre de combat, c'était surtout de faire en sorte que leur adversaire ne puisse plus se servir de ses mains.

Certains de leur groupe étaient plus dangereux, plus furieux après tout ce qui c'était passé, comme Seamus qui avait pris l'habitude de carrément couper les mains avec un sortilège tel que le diffindo, mais Luna avait toujours été créatrice. Alors plutôt que d'être aussi violente, quoiqu'elle était tentée, elle transforma les mains de Macnair en tentacules de pieuvre. Puis elle fit en sorte que ses pieds furent bloqués dans la glace.

Cependant concentrée comme elle l'était sur son adversaire, Luna oublia la règle numéro 1 dans ce genre de situation. Rester toujours conscient de son environnement, particulièrement d'autres ennemis.

Le coup la prit totalement par surprise, un coup dans le dos, elle baissa les yeux et vit une blessure qui l'avait transpercé, elle avait un trou dans le ventre d'où le sang coulait. Luna tomba à genoux, toujours sous le choc. La personne qui l'avait attaqué dans le dos, fit le tour, et la fit tomber sur le dos, ou plutôt la fit tomber sur Hortense. Luna observa avec surprise Michael Corner, il était bien la dernière personne qu'elle avait pensé trouver du côté des mangemorts.

Le visage de l'ancien serdaigle fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

"Maîtresse, je ne pensais pas vous voir dans mon domaine aussi tôt." dit une voix grave mais sinon assez normale. Pas du tout ce à quoi Hortense avait pensé lorsqu'elle songeait à la mort.

Non pas qu'elle ait souvent pensé à l'incarnation de la mort, mais depuis qu'elle avait entendu l'histoire des Peverell, concernant les trois frères, Antioch Peverell, Cadmus Peverell et son ancêtre Ignotus. Depuis qu'elle avait entendu cette histoire, qu'elle avait vu les reliques de la mort, la baguette de sureau qui avait appartenu à Dumbledore, ainsi que la pierre de résurrection qu'elle avait abandonné dans la forêt cette nuit là, puis la cape d'invisibilité qui lui appartenait depuis la mort de son père.

La mort, elle y avait pensé, depuis qu'elle était revenue, après s'être débarrassée de l'horcruxe. Ça la hantait chaque jour, pourquoi avait-elle pu revenir ? Elle alors que tant d'autres n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Comme Fred qui était séparé de George depuis des mois, c'était tellement étrange et douloureux de ne voir qu'un seul des jumeau. Surtout avec la lueur dans les yeux bleus brisés de George.

Remus et Tonks qui ne verraient jamais leur fils grandir. Teddy qui ne pourrait jamais connaître ses parents.

Andromeda qui avait perdu son mari et sa fille.

Collin qui était mort, laissant Dennis tout seul.

Lavande qui avait perdu la vie.

Tant de monde était mort, mais elle avait eu une autre chance. Pour quelques mois en tout cas. Alors dans ses moments de pause, elle avait fait des recherches, lisant sur la mort, ses représentations...

Elle avait imaginé une voix rauque, caverneuse.

Elle avait imaginé un homme sous une cape noire, un squelette avec une faux. Pas un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, et aux yeux aussi noirs que le plus profond des abîmes, il était pâle aussi. Hortense n'avait jamais senti une magie aussi puissante, aussi captivante auparavant. C'était bien plus puissant que la magie qu'elle avait senti venir de la baguette de sureau.

"Maîtresse ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être la maîtresse de quoique ce soit. Certainement pas de la mort." s'exclama sans pouvoir s'en empêcher Hortense.

Notant qu'au lieu d'être à la gare, nue, comme la dernière fois, elle se trouvait cette fois sur une vaste étendue d'herbe, devant un ruisseau, le tout entourée de brouillard, mais elle était habillée. Une robe blanche très simple, qui lui faisait un peu penser aux tenues dépeintes dans l'Antiquité Grecque, mais ce n'était pas important. Où était-elle ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas avec ses parents ? Et pourquoi Luna était-elle installée contre un arbre les yeux clos ?

Hortense avait changé à bien des niveaux depuis qu'elle était entrée la première fois dans le monde sorcier, mais en obtenant une famille, elle était restée la même femme impulsive. Alors ignorant la présence de cet être puissant, elle se précipita vers sa petite sœur, folle d'inquiétude pour elle.

"Elle ne se réveillera pas." dit l'homme qui était à sa droite.

Hortense était certes toujours aussi impulsive, mais elle n'était pas stupide, en tout cas pas au point de tourner le dos à un danger potentiel. Elle n'était pas inconsciente, la guerre lui avait appris beaucoup. Surtout au niveau de la survie.

"Un homme m'a dit ça il y a longtemps. Il avait tort." commenta Hortense, dégageant le front de Luna de plusieurs cheveux blonds. Elle respirait et son pouls était stable. C'était le principal. "Pourquoi ne se réveille-t'elle pas ?"

Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à comprendre ce qui se passait. Parce que la sorcière aux yeux émeraudes savait que lorsqu'elle avait fermé les yeux, c'était supposée être pour la dernière fois. Pas se réveiller au milieu d'une clairière, devant ce qu'elle pensait être la représentation de la mort. Encore moins avec Luna avec elle.

Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

"Je ne suis pas du tout comme Tom Jr. Il était une insulte pour un Peverell. Contrairement à toi Maîtresse." répondit la Mort. "Quand à ta petite sœur, elle est déjà dans mon domaine, mais elle ne se réveillera que lorsque je le voudrais. A savoir après une petite conversation avec toi. Maîtresse."

"Pourquoi m'appelez vous ainsi ?" demanda Hortense en se relevant, éprouvant aussi le besoin de croiser ses bras, comme pour se protéger. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi intimidé par quelqu'un auparavant. "Et de quoi voulez-vous me parler ?"

"Parce que c'est qui tu es Hortense Potter, descendante d'Ignotus. Tu as obtenu les trois objets, te liant donc à moi. Tu as la possibilité d'être immortelle, à mes côtés, renaissant parfois si c'est ton désir. Nous devons donc discuter." répondit la Mort.

"Je n'ai jamais voulu vivre éternellement. Je veux simplement retrouver ma famille." répondit Hortense en secouant la tête. "Je voulais simplement tomber amoureuse, me marier, avoir des enfants, et la chance de les voir grandir, de vieillir puis mourir. Mais à présent je ne pourrais jamais faire ça."

"Pas forcément. Il y a une possibilité pour que tu puisses quand même avoir ce que tu souhaites tant. Ou en tout cas une chance de l'obtenir." expliqua la Mort.

"Je suis morte. Comment pourrais-je avoir une chance de vivre et de vieillir ?" contra Hortense, fronçant les sourcils.

Cela n'avait pas le moindre sens pour elle, et elle n'appréciait pas le fait qu'elle pouvait sentir l'amusement venant de l'être en face d'elle. Son visage restait neutre, ses yeux insondables, mais elle pouvait néanmoins sentir son amusement dans son aura. Ou dans sa magie... C'était difficile à décrire.

"Il existe de nombreux mondes en dehors de celui que tu viens de quitter, celui que tu as défendu au péril de ta vie. Tu m'as bien aidé en te débarrassant des monstruosités qu'ont été les horcruxes de Voldemort, je ne pouvais pas agir de manière directe, pas dans ce monde, tu m'as donc enlevé une belle épine du pied. Je te suis donc reconnaissant."

"Je suppose qu'il faut que je dise, il n'y a pas de quoi." répondit Hortense, elle n'était pas sûre de quelle manière elle devait se comporter envers la manifestation de la mort. Dans tous les cas Hortense n'avait jamais été particulièrement douée pour être révérencieuse.

Un fait qui lui avait attiré plusieurs problèmes, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Mais elle n'allait pas changé en quelques minutes. Même dans une telle situation, et puis s'il était réellement la Mort, alors il devait savoir quel genre de femme elle était. Sinon, et bien elle allait passer une vie après la mort peu agréable. Mais bon, ça pouvait difficilement être pire que la vie qu'elle avait eu jusque là non ?

"Tu pourrais, mais je ne pense pas que tu le feras." commenta la Mort. "Je ne t'ai pas dit ça pour gagner ta reconnaissance de toute façon. J'ai dit cela pour établir un fait. Tu fais honneur au sang qui coule dans tes veines. De tous les nécromanciens qui ont existé, Ignotus était sans le moindre doute mon favori."

"C'était donc vrai. Ils étaient des nécromanciens." murmura Hortense, elle avait fait quelques recherches après avoir été informé de la légende. Et elle était tombée sur cette théorie, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps ou une motivation suffisante pour chercher la vérité. C'était il y a très longtemps après tout, et elle avait bien d'autres choses à faire.

"Les plus puissants qui n'aient jamais existé." confirma l'être de la mort. "Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler des frères Peverell, qui étaient tant liés à moi que je leur ai fait à chacun un cadeau. Nous sommes ici pour parler de toi Maîtresse et de ce qui t'attends à présent."

"C'est à dire ?" demanda Hortense, intriguée.

"Tu peux soit continuer sur cette voie, et retrouver le monde de l'Au delà, où vivent ceux qui sont morts. Ta famille en tout cas s'y trouve." déclara l'être de la mort en désignant un chemin de pierre qui venait d'apparaître. "Ou tu peux choisir de prendre cette voie là, afin de devenir réellement ma Maîtresse, immortelle, sans la moindre chance de rejoindre un jour ta famille. Mais avec une chance de renaître plusieurs fois, dans différents mondes." il continua en désignant une voie composée de planches. "Ou enfin, tu peux choisir de renoncer à ce titre, renaître néanmoins et donc avoir une chance de connaître la vie que tu cherches tant. Cependant cette vie serait dans un monde dangereux, où il y aurait des défis, et une grande menace. Plus encore, tu n'auras pas une grande partie de ta magie. Ce sera le prix à payer."

La dernière voie était une simple voie d'herbe. Hortense ne savait pas quoi faire, comment était-elle supposée choisir ? Elle avait enfin une chance de pouvoir se reposer, de retrouver sa famille, Sirius, ses parents, Fred ... Ou sinon, une chance de recommencer, mais sans sa magie. Pouvait-elle vivre sans magie ? Avant elle aurait dit oui sans hésiter, mais à présent elle en doutait. La deuxième option n'en était pas une, elle refusait catégoriquement de devenir immortelle.

"Luna est concernée par ma décision ?" demanda Hortense, cherchant à trouver un moyen de gagner du temps, afin de pouvoir réfléchir un peu plus.

"Pour la première et la troisième option oui. Vos magies, vos êtres sont entrelacés, vous êtes comme deux parties d'un tout." répondit l'être de la mort. "Je ne pourrais pas t'envoyer dans un nouveau monde entièrement seule. Surtout pas dans celui là, un soutien serait nécessaire."

"Réveillez là s'il vous plait alors. Cela la concerne aussi." demanda Hortense.

"Comme tu le souhaite Maîtresse." acquiesça l'être en faisant un geste de la main.

Juste après, Luna émit un gémissement, Hortense se précipita à nouveau vers elle, sans tourner le dos non plus. C'était devenu un réflexe pour elle à présent.

"Hortense, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi sommes-nous dans les limbes ?" demanda Luna en saisissant la main de son aînée.

"Comment peux-tu savoir cela ?" s'exclama surprise Hortense avant de secouer la tête. "Désolée question idiote. Tu as toujours eu un don pour savoir les choses. Nous sommes mortes mais apparemment nous avons des options."

"Quelles options Thanatos ?" demanda Luna après s'être relevée, observant l'être de la mort.

"Thanatos, cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on ne m'avait appelé ainsi. J'aimais bien les grecs." murmura l'être de la mort, comme à lui même. "Vous pouvez continuer votre route, retrouver vos disparus. Ou sinon vous pouvez renaître dans un monde dangereux, où une grande menace va se lever. Une menace contre laquelle vous devrez vous battre. Quoique dans des rôles très différents que dans cette vie. Nul ne s'attendra à ce que vous soyez des héroïnes, ou que vous soyez en première ligne. Les choses seront très différentes. Mais vous aurez une possibilité d'obtenir famille, amour, enfant. Si vous réussissez et que vous vainquez la menace bien sûr. Qu'en pensez-vous ?"

"Quelle question étrange. Nous allons renaître bien sûr." affirma Luna. "N'est-ce pas Hortense ?"

"Ce sera un monde où nous n'aurons pas notre magie." avertit Hortense, voulant calmer l'impatience de sa petite sœur.

C'était vrai qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir une chance de rencontrer sa famille, les défunts, néanmoins elle voulait avoir une chance de vivre avant cela. De vraiment vivre, pas comme elle avait du le faire jusque là.

"Chaque monde a de la magie." pointa Luna. "En aurons nous dans celui là ? Même si c'est une magie différente de la notre."

"Oui, vous en aurez." confirma l'être de la mort.

"Alors oui, Luna a raison, nous acceptons. Juste une précision, si nous faisons cela, à la fin de ces vies... Cela veut-il dire qu'il n'y aura plus de choix, qu'on pourra rejoindre nos familles ?" demanda Hortense.

"Oui. En faisant cela, tu renonceras à ton titre. Au lien qui existe entre nous." acquiesça l'être de la mort.

"Alors allons y. On a un nouveau monde à découvrir." dit Hortense. Serrant Luna contre elle, heureuse d'avoir cette chance mais surtout heureuse de ne pas être seule.

"Bon courage." murmura l'être de la mort. "Vous allez en avoir besoin."

* * *

**An 276**

Rickard Stark entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa femme, une chambre devant la porte de laquelle où il venait de passer des heures à faire des vas et viens. Il ne savait toujours pas comment Lyarra avait réussi à le convaincre que c'était une bonne idée, elle avait failli mourir lors de la naissance de Benjen. Il avait alors pris la décision que ce serait leur dernier, de toute façon il avait eu trois fils et une fille, c'était bien assez non ?

Mais non, cela ne suffisait pas à son épouse, et depuis quatre ans cette dernière insistait qu'elle était prête à avoir un nouvel enfant. Que cela ne serait pas dangereux pour sa santé. Il n'avait jamais été capable de lui refuser quoique ce soit, et donc il avait fini par céder. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi son épouse hurlait depuis des heures alors qu'elle donnait naissance à leur nouvel enfant.

"Mon Seigneur, vous avez deux filles." dit Lyarra en lui souriant, tenant une des filles dans ses bras tandis que Nan, une femme qui était là depuis des années, cela même avant sa naissance, tenait l'autre.

"Des jumelles ?" murmura choqué Rickard. Cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'y avait pas eu de jumeaux dans sa famille. C'était très rare.

"Oui, deux petites filles." acquiesça Nan, lui confiant le bébé qu'elle avait dans les bras. "Elle est née en premier."

"Avez-vous choisi des prénoms Rickard ?" demanda Lyarra, tandis que Nan sortait discrètement de la pièce, laissant le couple ensemble.

"J'ai toujours bien aimé le prénom de Serena. La petite fille de Cregan Stark." répondit Rickard.

"Serena, oui j'aime bien. Il y a des légendes liant le prénom à la lune il me semble, cela me semblerait convenable pour la maison des direwolf. Mais pour ce petit ange là alors." dit Lyarra en regardant le bébé qu'elle avait dans les bras, sa plus jeune. "Il y a en elle, quelque chose qui me fait penser à la nature, aux étoiles et à la lune."

"Va pour Serena Stark alors pour notre plus jeune, mais pour ce trésor là, mon aimée, avez-vous penser à un prénom ?" demanda Rickard, venant s'asseoir à côté de son épouse.

"J'avais songé à l'appeler comme votre mère, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit une Arya. Non, elle est notre petite fleur, alors pourquoi pas Erine ?" suggéra Lyarra.

"Erine et Serena Stark. Bienvenue dans notre famille." acquiesça Rickard. Se baissant pour embrasser le front de ses deux plus jeunes filles.

Ce fut d'ailleurs le dernier moment de tranquillité du couple, vu que juste après, tout leurs aînés arrivèrent, même Brandon et Eddard qui étaient rentrés provisoirement afin d'être là pour la naissance.

La famille Stark, ainsi que la maisonnée, et rapidement le Nord tout entier, se mit donc à célébrer l'arrivée d'Erine et Serena Stark, anciennement connues sous les noms d'Hortense Potter et de Luna Lovegood.


	2. Rencontre

**Coucou, voici la suite de cette histoire. J'espère que vous aimerez en tout cas. Merci de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout merci de commenter cette fic. **

**Les temps sont compliqués en ce moment avec cette épidémie, alors je vous demande de faire attention à vous, de respecter les mesures de sécurité. C'est important, ce n'est pas un jeu. S'il vous plait, prenez soin de vous.**

**Concernant cette fic, au début j'avais pensé faire une histoire qui suivait plutôt le canon, juste avec les deux sœurs de Ned et Benjen. Mais au final j'ai décidé d'en faire plus ou moins qu'à ma tête. Tout sera très différent donc. Je vous averti.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Auriane07 : **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite le sera tout autant. **

starck29 : **Oui, elles vont faire des changements et ce avant même la rébellion. **

Faery66 : **Here you go, hope you'll like it.**

iHateHotWeather123 : **Okay. You're right, Serena is Luna, while Erine is femHarry. A name related to the moon for Luna, while there's a nami related to a flower for femHarry.**

* * *

**An 276**

**Ned **

Eddard Stark, plus connu sous le surnom de Ned, le second fils de Rickard Stark, avait été confié à Jon Arryn pour renforcer les relations entre le Nord et le Val d'Arryn. Depuis ses sept ans, il avait donc passé le plus clair de son temps aux Eyrié, haut dans les montagnes. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour se faire à sa nouvelle 'maison' et à Jon Arryn, mais peu à peu il y avait trouvé sa place.

Cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il avait oublié d'où il venait, ou encore en quoi il croyait, ou sa famille. Il vénérait toujours les Anciens Dieux, plutôt que les Sept, et s'il était proche de Robert Baratheon. Le futur Seigneur des Terres de l'Orage, qui était lui aussi sous la garde de Jon Arryn. Donc s'il était proche de lui, Ned songeait néanmoins souvent à ses frères Brandon et Benjen, ou encore à sa sœur.

Il considérait certes Robert comme un excellent ami, mais nul ne pouvait remplacer Brandon, son frère aîné. Brandon n'avait qu'un an de plus que lui, ils avaient donc toujours été très proches et complices. Quoiqu'ils étaient de caractères très différents. Brandon était connu comme le _Wild Wolf_, tandis qu'il était connu comme le _Quiet Wolf_. Rien que leurs surnoms en disaient long.

Cela faisait six ans qu'il était aux Eyrié. Six longues années où il avait surtout pu communiquer avec sa famille par lettre. Il avait pu rentrer quelque fois à Winterfell mais ça restait rare. Brandon n'était pas un très bon correspondant, il avait du mal à rester en place assez longtemps pour écrire des lettres, mais Ned en avait reçu quelques unes venant de Tertre-Bourg, le siège de la maison Dustin, où Brandon était élevé.

Lyanna, sa petite sœur qui avait quatre ans de moins que lui, écrivait un peu plus, poussée sans aucun doute par leurs parents. Le plus souvent elle se plaignait du fait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se battre et que Père tenait à ce qu'elle assiste à des leçons, qu'elle jugeait _ennuyeuses à __mourir_ plutôt que des leçons d'escrime. Ned soupirait souvent après les lettres de sa sœur, elle était sans aucun doute la petite sœur de Brandon. Aussi sauvage que leur aîné.

Benjen, son petit frère qui n'avait eu que deux ans et demi à son départ, écrivait aussi. Ned chérissait les lettres de sa famille, mais celles de Benjen étaient encore plus précieuses parce qu'il pouvait ainsi vraiment le connaître. Ce petit frère qu'il n'avait pas pu voir grandir et qui semblait être un farceur. Quel genre de surnom allait-il gagner ? Le sang du loup était-il fort en lui ? Il y avait tant de question dans son esprit au sujet de Ben, comme il tenait à être appelé depuis quelques temps.

Son père lui écrivait aussi, bien sûr, mais les lettres qu'il aimait plus que tout, elles venaient de sa mère. Lyarra Stark. Ned avait toujours adoré sa mère et les années n'avaient rien changé vis à vis de ça. Elle était celle qui lui faisait toujours sentir que, qu'importe la distance, il restait un membre de la meute. Elle était une femme aimante et forte, une véritable femme du Nord et il espérait avoir la chance d'épouser une femme comme cela. D'avoir un mariage qui lui apportait autant de bonheur que celui de ses parents.

C'était l'amour qu'il portait à sa mère le problème à présent. Parce que sa mère était enceinte, pour la première fois depuis Benjen, depuis neuf ans. Il avait été assez jeune à l'époque de la naissance d'abord de sa sœur et puis de son frère, néanmoins il se rappelait très bien le silence qui avait envahi Winterfell ensuite.

Il se souvenait de tout.

Des traits tirés de sa mère qui avait été si pâle.

De la rigidité dans les épaules de son père, qui allait prier tout les jours, voire d'avantage, au barral.

De l'inquiétude dans les yeux du mestre.

Des discussions des serviteurs qui étaient persuadés que Lady Stark n'allait pas survivre.

De la peur qu'il avait pu voir dans les yeux de son père lorsqu'il pensait être seul.

De la prise de Brandon sur sa main tandis qu'ils attendaient.

Il était le _Quiet Wolf_, il avait entendu bien plus que ce que les gens n'auraient voulu. Ou n'avaient su. Il avait donc conscience que suite à la naissance de Benjen, mestre Carum avait dit que ses parents devaient faire attention. Qu'une autre grossesse serait mal avisée et dangereuse.

Sauf que là, sa mère était enceinte.

Elle s'était remise après la naissance de Benjen, ça avait été difficile mais elle l'avait fait. Pourrait-elle vraiment le faire à nouveau ? Avait-elle eu assez de temps pour récupérer, pour guérir ou allait-elle se tuer ? Allait-il perdre sa mère ?

Bien sûr il savait que la mort était une partie de la vie. Il savait aussi que son père ne refuserait aucune dépense si ça voulait dire aider au mieux Lyarra Stark, néanmoins l'argent n'aidait pas toujours. Il n'avait pas aidé Joanna Lannister. Elle était morte en couche trois ans auparavant, donnant naissance à un fils difforme selon les rumeurs. Les gens parlaient de l'enfant comme d'un monstre.

Quoique honnêtement, Ned se moquait de savoir si son futur frère ou sa future sœur était ou non un monstre difforme, tant qu'il ou elle était en bonne santé et surtout que leur mère survivait.

Jon Arryn s'était apparemment rendu compte de l'inquiétude qui habitait Ned, et qui faisait qu'il était nettement plus distrait, vu qu'un voyage avait été organisé. En effet, Ned rentrait à Winterfell, il y serait pour l'accouchement, avec Jon Arryn et Robert. Il allait pouvoir montrer le Nord à son père adoptif et à son ami. Leur montrer W interfell. Et surtout il allait pouvoir être auprès de sa famille à un moment difficile.

Lorsque Jon Arryn lui en avait fait la proposition, Ned avait hésité à refuser. Cela serait compliqué à organiser en premier lieu, il avait donc demandé à son père la permission. Voulant s'assurer d'avoir l'aval de Rickard Stark et de Jon Arryn, il ne voulait pas créer des problèmes après tout. Néanmoins son père avait été averti et il avait déjà dit oui. Ned avait donc pu acquiescer sans autre soucis.

Ils avaient donc laissé les Eyriés et le Val d'Arryn sous la garde du frère de Jon, Ronnel Arryn et ils avaient fait route vers Winterfell. Ned luttant pour ne pas aller plus vite, c'était à Jon Arryn de donner le rythme et il ne voulait pas l'offenser en désobéissant.

Néanmoins il était encore plus silencieux que normal et les paroles de Robert ne réussissaient pas du tout à le détendre, bien au contraire. Il appréciait beaucoup Robert, même s'il pouvait être pénible avec certains de ses goûts, mais là il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à le tolérer.

Heureusement son attente était presque fini, Winterfell était en vue et ils devraient y être dans à peine quelques heures. Voir sa maison, enfin, enlevait un poids dont il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait. Chaque pas dans le Nord avait été un soulagement pour lui, mais rien de comparable à cette vue. C'était absolument formidable. Seul son respect pour Jon Arryn l'empêchait d'aller plus vite et d'aller au galop pour rejoindre sa maison.

Qu'importe à quel point il aimait les Eyriés, c'était ici chez lui. Il vivait pour le Nord. C'était le seul endroit où il avait le moindre désir de vivre. Depuis la première fois qu'il avait accompagné son père dans un tour du Nord, Ned souhaitait reconstruire, et habiter, Moat Cailin.

Il eut à peine le temps de descendre de cheval lorsque Lyanna se précipita vers lui, lui sautant dans les bras. Ce n'était probablement pas une attitude encouragée par leur mère, ou Nan. Lyanna n'avait certes que neuf ans, mais elle devait commencer à se comporter comme une Lady, honnêtement Ned ne pensait pas que c'était possible. Même aux Eyriés, il recevait régulièrement des lettres de sa famille, particulièrement de Lyanna et de Benjen. Il avait donc lu un grand nombre de lettres au sujet du fait que Lyanna voulait apprendre à se battre et n'avait aucun intérêt pour la broderie. Et que ça créait des tensions entre elle et leurs parents.

Il savait à quel point ses parents pouvaient être forts, et il ne doutait en aucun cas des capacités de sa mère. Néanmoins Lyanna n'était pas en reste concernant son entêtement. Il était assez content de ne pas être dans les parages honnêtement, il avait même assez pitié de Benjen pour se retrouver au milieu de tout ça. Lui au moins il n'avait pas à subir les disputes, pas au quotidien en tout cas.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment, il la garda contre lui avec un bras et tendit l'autre afin de récupérer Benjen, son petit frère ne tarda pas non plus. Il était vraiment chez lui. Il ne manquait que ses parents et son frère aîné.

"Toujours aussi silencieux, petit frère." lança d'ailleurs ce dernier.

"Toujours aussi bruyant." répondit Ned sans hésiter, un sourire sur le visage.

Brandon et lui étaient très différents, ils l'avaient toujours été, mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il n'aimait pas son aîné. Bien au contraire. Il l'agaçait parfois, mais il adorait quand même Brandon. Depuis le début, ils faisaient tout ensemble, ou presque. Partageant leçon, tout comme jeux, plaisanteries, sermons...

Ned n'eut pas à lâcher Lyanna, sa petite sœur était déjà tournée vers leur aîné, le lien entre eux deux était comme toujours fort. Ned avait toujours adoré Lyanna, elle était sa petite sœur chérie, néanmoins il n'avait jamais eu un lien aussi fort que celui qui existait entre elle et Brandon. Leur père avait tendance à dire que c'était le sang du loup, si fort en eux deux, qui les liait à ce point. Ils avaient un tempérament assez similaire, aussi impulsif, impétueux...

Ned avait longtemps été jaloux du lien qui existait entre Brandon et Lyanna, plutôt logique, vu qu'il était entre eux deux. Néanmoins il avait fini par se faire une raison, sa mère l'avait aidé à l'accepter. Il les aimait tout deux profondément et ils l'aimaient aussi. Et puis à présent il avait aussi son lien avec Robert, et même avec Elbert Arryn.

Il accepta avec joie l'embrasse de son frère, Brandon lui avait vraiment énormément manqué. Certes Robert ressemblait de bien des manières à son aîné, mais ça ne voulait pas tout dire non plus. Ils avaient leurs différences, et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne cherchait plus à retrouver son frère en Robert. Il l'avait fait au début, mais c'était il y a longtemps, dans les débuts de son arrivée au Val d'Arryn.

"Lord Arryn, Lord Robert, bienvenus à Winterfell, à vous et aux vôtres." dit soudain une voix grave qu'il reconnaissait aisément.

Lord Rickard Stark était arrivé dans la cour, se détournant de son frère, il s'inclina devant son père, et malgré le fait que ce dernier était clairement Lord Stark, il le prit dans ses bras. C'était étrange, il était moins grand que dans son souvenir, mais il avait grandi lui aussi. Néanmoins son père semblait toujours aussi fort, aussi invincible, enfin jusqu'à ce que Ned s'écarte, entendant distraitement les paroles de Lord Jon Arryn, et bien sûr la voix de Robert. Le second fils Stark observa avec surprise la tension sur le visage de son père, il ne l'avait pas vu aussi pâle, et tendu auparavant. Enfin si, une fois, lors de la naissance de Benjen, lorsque sa mère avait failli mourir.

"Comment va Mère ?" demanda sans attendre Benjen.

"Le travail a commencé, mestre Wyllis et Nan sont avec elle. Nous devons simplement attendre, ils sont tout les deux très compétents." répondit leur père d'un ton neutre.

"Nous vous remercions pour nous avoir accueilli. Mais notre voyage a eu lieu afin que votre fils Eddard soit auprès de vous et puisse accueillir le nouveau membre de votre famille. Pas pour être un hôte attentif." intervint Jon Arryn. "Un des membres de votre maisonnée peut très bien se charger de nous, retournez auprès de votre femme, Rickard. Nous comprenons."

Ned jeta un regard vers son mentor et remarqua l'air très compréhensif de ce dernier, il se rappela soudain que Lady Rowena était morte quatre ans auparavant dû à une fausse-couche. Et Lady Jeyne Arryn, était morte il y a longtemps en donnant naissance à une petite fille qui n'avait pas survécu, s'il devait se fier à ce qu'il avait entendu aux Eyriés.

"Merci Jon. Lord Robert." répondit son père, clairement soulagé.

Il fit signe à Brendon Poole, l'intendant de Winterfell, qui s'avança et commença à diriger leurs invités dans diverses parts du château. Ned nota ça de manière très distraite, il était plus occupé à suivre son père qui s'était mis à marcher vers l'aile familiale d'un pas vif.

"Père, est-ce normal que Maman crie à ce point ?" s'inquiéta Benjen.

"Oui, c'est normal. Donner la vie reste un don, mais ce n'est pas chose facile." acquiesça leur père. "Vous ne l'aiderez pas plus en attendant avec moi devant sa porte. Vous pouvez vous retrouver et passer du temps ensemble."

Aucun des enfants Stark ne quitta leur place, adossé contre des murs, en entendant leur mère crier de douleur à l'intérieur de la chambre du Seigneur et de la Lady de Winterfell. Ce n'était pas chose aisée, et Ned aurait vraiment aimé arriver à temps pour voir sa mère avant que le travail n'ait commencé. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait...

Après un temps qui lui sembla interminable, quoique sa sœur Lyanna avait clairement essayé de les distraire, et de se distraire elle même, en parlant de ce qu'elle avait fait ces derniers temps, et de tout ce qui était arrivé à Winterfell depuis un moment. Cela faisait un bruit de fond, parce qu'il n'écoutait pas du tout ce qu'elle disait, et vu les visages de ses frères, et même celui de Lyanna, ils n'écoutaient pas d'avantage. Tandis que leur père faisait des vas et viens, Ned ne l'avait jamais vu aussi agité. Mais il n'avait pas non plus attendu avec lui la naissance de Lyanna ou de Benjen.

Donc après un temps interminable, les cris de leur mère s'arrêtèrent et un autre genre de cri se fit entendre. Mestre Wyllis ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer leur père tandis qu'ils n'en savaient pas d'avantage.

"Mon Seigneur, votre épouse va bien." dit le mestre avant de sortir de la pièce.

"Mère va bien ?" demanda Brandon dès que la porte fut close.

"Lady Stark va bien en effet Lord Brandon." confirma le mestre. "De même que vos deux petites sœurs."

"Nos deux petites sœurs ?" répéta Ned surpris.

"Oui, votre mère a eu des jumelles." acquiesça mestre Wyllis.

"Les enfants, vous pouvez entrer." cria après plusieurs minutes leur père de l'intérieur de la chambre.

Les quatre enfants Stark qui se regardaient sans trop savoir quoi dire depuis le départ du mestre, ainsi que de leur nourrice Nan, ne perdirent pas une seule seconde à s'exécuter. Brandon et Lyanna étaient les premiers à franchirent la porte mais Ned et Benjen n'étaient pas loin derrière.

"Tu as eu des filles maman ?" demanda immédiatement Lyanna, un début de moue sur le visage.

Lyanna avait certes protesté souvent sur le fait qu'elle n'avait que des frères, mais elle apprécié quand même être la seule fille. Ça la rendait plus spéciale et elle savait que son père la traitait d'une manière différente que ses frères. Ça l'énervait souvent, comme lorsqu'elle voulait apprendre à se battre, mais ça restait très pratique. Sauf que là, elle n'allait plus être la seule fille de la famille.

"Jalouse ?" demanda immédiatement Brandon, le ton taquin, passant la main dans les cheveux de sa sœur.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'une dispute débute entre les deux, ignorant leurs idioties, Ned et Benjen s'approchèrent du lit où il y avait leurs parents et les deux bébés. Leurs parents tenant chacun un des bébés.

"Père, puis-je ?" questionna Ned, observant avec une grande attention, ainsi qu'une certaine fascination, le bébé.

"Exceptionnellement oui." céda Rickard, lui tendant sa nouvelle fille à contrecœur. "Ned, je te présente ta petite sœur, Erine."

Ned réceptionna avec douceur sa petite sœur, elle était si petite et très légère. Elle était un peu rouge, mais Benjen l'avait été aussi, il ne se rappelait pas trop pour Lyanna, mais il avait le sentiment que ça avait aussi été le cas.

"C'est normal qu'elle soit si légère ?" il demanda doucement, ne voulant pas l'effrayer tandis qu'elle ouvrait légèrement les yeux.

"Elle est un peu plus petite que les nouveaux-nés habituels, mais c'est normal. Elles étaient deux dans mon ventre." expliqua sa mère en souriant.

"Bonjour Erine." il dit doucement, croisant pour la première fois le regard de sa nouvelle petite sœur. "Je suis Eddard, un de tes grands frères, tout le monde m'appelle Ned, et tu es sous ma protection. Rien ne t'arrivera, je t'en donne ma parole."

* * *

**Benjen**

Être le petit dernier n'était pas chose aisée, Benjen ne le savait que trop bien. A huit ans, il était le dernier enfant Stark, le seul garçon de la lignée principale des Stark qui vivait à Winterfell. Ses frères aînés étaient partis de Winterfell, Brandon était à Tertre-Bourg, chez les Dustin, tandis que Ned était aux Eyriés, chez les Arryn.

Il avait donc eu des relations surtout épistolaires avec ses frères. Il passait du temps avec Lyanna surtout, il avait des cousins, mais ils étaient plus vieux que lui. Ils avaient plus de neuf ans que lui.

Rien que dans les lettres, il s'était fait souvent taquiné par Brandon, et même quelques fois par Ned, quoique ce dernier était plus gentil que Brandon. Il était le plus jeune, et Lyanna ne l'oubliait pas, même s'ils n'avaient qu'onze mois d'écart. Elle était très fière d'être plus âgée que lui, et insistait pour qu'il fasse ce qu'elle voulait.

Le jeune aux cheveux noirs avait toujours voulu avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Quelqu'un à qui il pouvait montrer l'exemple, avec qui il pouvait jouer. Quelqu'un dont il serait le héros, comme ses frères et son père, l'étaient pour lui. Néanmoins il avait entendu les rumeurs, les murmures au sein même de Winterfell, sa mère avait failli mourir à sa naissance.

S'il avait eu le moindre doute à ce sujet, l'attitude de son père ces derniers mois aurait achevé de le convaincre. Son père avait toujours été attentif aux besoins de sa mère, il était le Seigneur du Nord, et de bien des manières il pouvait être froid, mais jamais avec Lyarra Stark. Jamais avec son épouse, et la mère de ses enfants.

Benjen avait toujours su que le mariage qui unissait ses parents était un mariage d'amour. Que le lien qui existait entre eux était particulièrement fort, et ça n'avait jamais été aussi clair que ces derniers temps. Jamais son père n'avait eu un air aussi inquiet, et même distrait. Et il n'avait pas été le seul, la même chose pouvait être dite au sujet des autres membres de la maisonnée de Winterfell. Même sa sœur avait été plus distante et moins... moins elle même ces derniers temps.

Normalement il apprécierait vraiment le fait que Lyanna ne l'harcelait pas de demandes afin qu'il lui apprenne à se battre, ou plutôt qu'il refasse avec elle, les cours qu'il recevait de Ser Rodrick. Ça pouvait être pénible comme situation, surtout vu qu'ils agissaient toujours dans le dos de leurs parents. Même s'il était persuadé que leur mère savait, leur mère savait toujours tout ce qui se passait à Winterfell.

Benjen avait donc du prendre l'habitude de subir un entraînement avec Ser Rodrick, et de subir un autre entraînement avec sa sœur un peu plus tard. C'était épuisant, quoique assez efficace. Il progressait mieux ainsi, mais ça restait épuisant.

Sauf ces derniers temps, où Lyanna avait été plus occupée à rester à proximité de leur mère... Winterfell tout entier semblait retenir son souffle, il était souvent allé devant le barral, priant pour que tout se passe bien. Tout comme il avait souvent prié pour avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Ce serait un véritable cauchemar si son souhait causait la mort de sa mère. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner, de ça il était certain.

En apprenant que ses deux frères aînés revenaient à Winterfell, il avait été soulagé et heureux. Non seulement parce qu'il voulait passer du temps avec ses frères, mais aussi parce que comme ça il ne serait pas le seul en charge de distraire Lyanna et de chercher une distraction pour lui aussi. Lui aussi était très inquiet pour leur mère, il se sentait aussi responsable. Il avait souhaité avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur après tout.

Depuis l'arrivée de Brandon, et des gardes de la famille Dustin, il avait eu droit à un grand nombre de distraction. En tête de liste observer les moments entre Brandon et Lyanna. Il n'était pas certain que les choses soient toujours ainsi entre eux, qu'ils soient autant... en compétition l'un avec l'autre, ou s'ils se disputaient si souvent que ça... Peut-être était-ce normal, ou c'était leur manière de se distraire... En tout cas ça fonctionnait pour lui, il s'inquiétait moins. Légèrement moins...

Enfin jusqu'à ce que l'accouchement ne débute, et que Ned arrive, quoique ce n'était pas du tout la faute de son autre frère. Juste une coïncidence dans les heures d'arrivées. Et puis il n'y avait plus rien eu à faire d'autre que d'attendre en écoutant les hurlements de douleur de Lyarra Stark.

Était-ce supposé faire aussi mal ? Et à chaque fois ? Père avait dit que c'était normal, mais pourquoi Mère voudrait faire cela plusieurs fois ? C'était incompréhensible.

Deux petites sœurs.

Et Mère allait bien.

Le second point était le plus important pour Benjen, mais l'ancien dernier né Stark, était aussi très heureux d'avoir deux petites sœurs. Quoique c'était un peu étrange. Allaient-elles être comme Lyanna ? Ou plus comme leur mère ?

Il entra avec ses frères et sa sœur dans la chambre où était leur mère, il nota distraitement le début d'une dispute entre Brandon et Lyanna, mais c'était habituel. Et puis il était bien plus concerné par sa mère et le bébé qu'elle avait dans les bras. Son père tenait son autre sœur apparemment.

Des jumelles.

C'était bizarre.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, et vu la mine du Mestre lorsqu'il avait quitté la pièce, lui non plus.

"Elle est minuscule." il dit en observant le bébé, assez rouge, qui était dans les bras de sa mère.

"C'est normal, elles étaient deux dans mon ventre." sourit Lyarra Stark. "Tu veux la porter ?"

"Je sais pas comment faire. Et si je lui faisais mal ?" protesta hésitant Benjen, tout en s'approchant d'avantage.

"Assieds toi. Il faut surtout lui maintenir la tête. Elle ne peut pas le faire toute seule pour le moment. Tu la tiens bien contre toi. Voilà, comme ça." dit Lyarra en guidant Benjen pour qu'il puisse la porter correctement. "Benjen, je te présente ta petite sœur, Serena."

Benjen avait porté toute sorte de chose depuis qu'il était assez grand pour le faire, mais il n'avait jamais eu un poids aussi précieux dans les bras. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur également. Peur de lui faire mal, peur de l'effrayer, peur de la laisser tomber...

"Salut petite sœur, je suis ton grand frère, je m'appelle Benjen et je te protégerai toute ma vie." il jura, sa voix presqu'un murmure, mais il n'en était pas pour autant moins sincère.

Il protégerait Serena quoiqu'il lui en coûterait.

* * *

Brandon, né en 262, 15 ans  
Eddard, dit Ned, né en 263, 13 ans  
Lyanna, née en 267, 9 ans.  
Benjen, né en 268, 8 ans.  
Erine et Serena, nées en 276


End file.
